52 Vol 1 24
Supporting Characters: * Amanda Waller * Atom-Smasher * Everyman Project subjects :*Crimson Ghost :*Dynamole :*E.S. Pete :*Fireface :*Gladiator Giant :*Immortal Bald-Man-in-Armor :*Jack of All Trades :*Lady Liberty :*Poledancer :*Tornado Ninja :*Several unidentified characters (see Notes, below) * Flying Stag *Great Ten :*Accomplished Perfect Physician :*August General in Iron :*Ghost Fox Killer :*Immortal Man in Darkness :*Shaolin Robot :*Socialist Red Guardsman :*Thundermind * Green Arrow (Oliver Queen) * Isis (Adrianna Tomaz) * Jonathan Horne * Martian Manhunter (also appears in flashback) * Osiris (Amon Tomaz) * Ralph Dibny (Elongated Man, not in costume) * Skeets Villains: * Felix Faust * Mister Mind :Cameo appearances on final page (in photographs): :*Bane :*Bronze Tiger :*Captain Boomerang :*Count Vertigo :*Girder :*Icicle :*Magenta :*Mammoth :*Mirror Master :*Monsieur Mallah :*Onomatopoeia :*Phobia :*Plasmus :*Red Panzer :*Shimmer :*Tattooed Man :*Unidentified male villian (see Notes, below) Other Characters: *Ambassador Trautmann *Elliot S! Maggin :Behind the scenes: :*Checkmate :*Jack Ryder (cameo on a bus advertisement) :*LexCorp (cameo on a cardboard box) :*Mick Wong (previous "merge" partner of Firestorm) :*Starfire (cameo on a poster) :Appearing in flashbacks: :*Blue Beetle (Ted Kord) :*Cadmus :*D.E.O. :*Maxwell Lord :*Progene Tech :*Superman :*Task Force X :*Unidentified character (seen on screen behind Martian Manhunter) :*Wonder Woman Locations: *California :*Star City * China :*Great Wall of China *Louisiana :*Belle Reve *Rhode Island :*Happy Harbor ::*Secret Sanctuary *Metropolis *Washington D.C. :*White House Items: *Helmet of Fate *Justice League communicator *Manitou Stone Vehicles: * None | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Booster Gold Supporting Characters: * Skeets Villains: * None Other Characters: Represented by statues in a 25th century museum: *Batman *Flash (Barry Allen) *Green Lantern (Hal Jordan) *Superman *Wonder Woman Locations: * Items: * Legion Flight Ring Vehicles: * None | Cast1 = Accomplished Perfect Physician (New Earth) | Cast2 = Amanda Waller (New Earth) | Cast3 = Irwin Schwab (New Earth) | Cast4 = Albert Rothstein (New Earth) | Cast5 = August General in Iron (New Earth) | Cast6 = Teth-Adam (New Earth) | Cast7 = Blue Beetle (Ted Kord) | Cast8 = Alix Harrower (New Earth) | Cast9 = Ralph Dibny (New Earth) | Cast10 = Lorraine Reilly (New Earth) | Cast11 = Jason Rusch (New Earth) | Cast12 = Ghost Fox Killer (New Earth) | Cast13 = Great Ten | Cast14 = Oliver Queen (New Earth) | Cast15 = Immortal Man in Darkness (New Earth) | Cast16 = Adrianna Tomaz (New Earth) | Cast17 = Jonathan Horne (New Earth) | Cast18 = Justice League of America | Cast19 = J'onn J'onzz (New Earth) | Cast20 = Maxwell Lord IV (New Earth) | Cast21 = Amon Tomaz (New Earth) | Cast22 = Skeets (New Earth) | Cast23 = Socialist Red Guardsman (New Earth) | Cast24 = Flying Stag (New Earth) | Cast25 = Jon Standing Bear (New Earth) | Cast26 = Thundermind (New Earth) | Location1 = Belle Reve | Location2 = California | Location3 = China | Location4 = Great Wall of China | Location5 = Happy Harbor | Location5 = Louisiana | Location5 = Metropolis | Location5 = Rhode Island | Location5 = Secret Sanctuary | Location5 = Star City | Location5 = Washington DC | Location5 = White House | Item1 = Helmet of Fate | Item2 = Manitou Stone | Item3 = | Vehicle1 = | Vehicle2 = | Notes = * This issue shipped on October 18th, 2006. * There remains at least one unidentified character on story page 7, which features a Martian Manhunter-built memorial to fallen Justice League members. The character (or, at least, a statue of him/her) appears below the right arm of the Booster Gold statue. Can anyone identify this character? * There remains at least one unidentified character on story page 20, which features Atom-Smasher preparing to choose new Suicide Squad members. The character (or, at least, a photograph of him) appears upside-down, below and to the left of the photograph of Bane. Can anyone identify this character? * On story page 12, top left panel, there's a character who looks a lot like Nightwing... it's not clear who, exactly, that might be. * The two-page origin story in this issue states that Skeets "possesses no combat capabilities." However, this information is attributed to the "Justice League Archives," which would explain the discrepancy between the description of Skeets and his very combative capabilities in the main story. Editor Michael Siglain, on Newsarama.com, explained it thusly: "When Skeets was created, he didn't have any combat capabilities, but he was created with independent thought, meaning that he could've upgraded himself... and obviously did." * Beyond those who are identified by name, there are at least another dozen Everyman Project subjects in this issue. Some are seen for the first time only as they are being killed, while others are seen in the background and apparently survive Skeets's attack. | Trivia = * The following characters are featured in the Secret Sanctuary memorial to fallen Justice League members, as seen on story page 7 in this issue: :*Amazing Man :*Antaeus (represented by helmet only) :*Aztek :*Blue Beetle :*Booster Gold :*Crimson Fox :*Crimson Fox (Vivian d'Aramis) :*Crimson Fox (Constance d'Aramis) :*Flash (Barry Allen) :*General Glory :*Hippolyta :*Ice :*Maxima :*Red Tornado :*Rocket Red (Dimitri Pushkin) :*Sue Dibny :*Tomorrow Woman :*Unidentified hero/heroine (see Notes, above) :*Vibe :*Yazz * There are other characters featured in the memorial that can not be definitively identified. However, various websites and bloggers have suggested the following: :*On the far left, the shoulder and arm seen above Aztek's mask likely belong to Steel (Hank Heywood III), who was mortally wounded in Justice League of America (Volume 1) #260 and killed off in Justice League America #37. :*On the far right, the partial helmet see above Antaeus's helmet likely belongs to Mystek, who died in Justice League Task Force #32. :*Also on the far right, the shoulder seen above Hippolyta likely belongs to Major Disaster, who died in Infinite Crisis #7. :*Also on the far right, the wing seen above Hippolyta likely belongs to either Hawkman (Katar Hol) or Zauriel. They both have multiple deaths and resurrections in their histories, however, and, following Infinite Crisis, DCU continutity is largely uncharted, so it's anyone's guess as to which character it is and which "death" is being memorialized. * At least two characters featured in the memorial have since been resurrected. Ice returns in Birds of Prey #104, and Red Tornado, who reappears in a semi-functional state in Week 17, is fully revived following One Year Later events. * It's pretty hard to tell which Everyman Project subjects bite the bullet (or eat the death ray, you might say) in this issue's melee; however, it appears that at least three named characters are among the dead: E.S. Pete, Gladiator Giant and Crimson Ghost, all of whom appear to die on story page 15. * Fans who took a liking to Poledancer, introduced in this issue, may be relieved to know that she apparently survives Skeets's attack. We see what appears to be her backside on story page 16, to the right of Ambush Bug. * The ticker-tape at the bottom of the cover reads, "Martian Manhunted!... THE GREAT TEN RETURN!... Ollie for Mayor!... " | Recommended = *52 #1-52 *Countdown #51-0 *World War III #1-4 | CustomSection1 = Related Articles | CustomText1 = * 52 | Links = * 52: The Comic * 52 article/interview with editor Stephen Wacker * 52 series index at the Grand Comics Database }}